


Touch

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a bad habit, but Remus get the benefits from it. He likes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 24: bad habit

Sirius had a bad habit. At least, most people found it a bad habit but Remus benefited from it and thought it was the best habit in the world.  
  
Sirius always had to be doing something with his hands. Whether he was jacking Remus off under the table in a lecture in History of Magic or massaging his back when Remus was reading, he always had to be doing something.   
  
In public, it annoyed people because he often started practicing spells or twitching, often breaking something with his tampering.   
  
In private, he brought Remus such bliss, always needing to be touching him, sometimes not even sexually, because even teenagers needed a break sometime.   
  
It got to the point where Remus almost got hard whenever he saw Sirius playing with something. Not a lovely thing to explain to your friends, or worse, your professors.


End file.
